This research is developing, evaluating, and preparing for dissemination a comprehensive developmental day care model for profoundly retarded, nonambulatory individuals that can be replicated in a variety of residential and day care facilities. Clients are provided with a consistently high level of health care, personal attention, and developmentally organized training. Prosthetic devices to aid in improving the quality of life for clients are developed within an economically efficient organization of the physical environment and staff duties. During the second year, we worked on the development, refinement, and experimental evaluation of prosthetic devices for increasing clients attention to, and interaction with, their environments. The results of this research, which in continuing, will be published next year. Also in the second year, the original day care model was adapted to and implemented in two different living environments. The effects of these interventions are currently being evaluated, with the results planned for publication next year.